¿Amistad o Destino?
by doncelladelalunanegra
Summary: Luna acaba de llegar a Namimori luego que Reborn la llamara, Basil, quien fuera su compañero la vuelve a ver después de dos años en los que no tuvo ni una sola noticia de ella. ¿Qué secreto oculta esta chica?¿Qué tiene que ver Hibari Kyouya con ella?
1. Chapter 1

La chica castaña saltó del techo del edificio donde estaba. "Así que, aquí es donde estás Basil, amigo mío" pensó mientras caminaba hacia la secundaria de Namimori "me pregunto si me habrás perdonado por abandonarte hace 2 años. Lamento no haber podido decirte la verdad, pero mi contrato está por terminar, y podré volver a tu lado, y tal vez, explicarte la verdad sobre mi pasado" Negó con la cabeza mientras iba por la calle, "no, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, tal vez lo comprenderías, pero te lastimaría demasiado como para que soportaras verme". La chica se detuvo frente a un parque, pudo ver a unos muchachos hablando entre ellos mientras caminaban en sentido contrario de su propia dirección, los alumnos te la secundaria Namimori habían salido ya de clases, sonrió para sus adentros, su rostro sin mostrar una sola emoción, una habilidad que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. "De no ser porque distrajiste al Décimo en eso, idiota del beisbol" dijo el chico de cabello largo y plateado "él habría podido responder la pregunta perfectamente."Tampoco es para tanto Gokudera" respondió el de cabello corto y negro "¿no es cierto, Tsuna?" volteó a ver al ultimo chico del trío "Yamamoto tiene razon, Gokudera, de todas maneras no sabía la respuesta" La chica sonrió un poco más para sus adentros, esta vez, se reflejó un poco en las comisuras de sus labio que se doblaron hacia arriba. "Ya veo" pensó ella "ésta es la nueva generación de Vongola, justo como lo había pensado." "Me agrada ver que ya los encontraste" una voz que venía de su izquierda la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella volteó y vio a un bebé de una año, vestido con un traje negro y con un pequeño camaleón sobre el ala de su sombrero. "Reborn" Saludó ella asintiendo en su dirección, volteó ver a los chicos que ya estaban a menos de cinco metros de ella "Vongola Décimo necesita todavía más entrenamiento, pero supongo que ésa no es la razón por la que me llamaste, ¡me equivoco acaso?" Reborn asintió "los encontraremos en casa de Tsuna" el bebé dio media vuelta y la guió hasta una casa, ella se acercó a la puerta y tocó, pocos momentos después, abrió una joven pelirroja, que primero no dio impresión de nada, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿Qué haces aquí, Mujer Demonio?" preguntó a la castaña. "Me alegra verte, Escorpión Venenoso, o prefieres que te llame Bianchi?" la aludida respondió sin inmutarse, pero sus dorados ojos brillaron por un momento haciendo que el demudado rostro de Bianchi "Yo la llamé" dijo Reborn, haciendo que la mirada de Bianchi bajara a ver a su amado."Supuse que querría ver a alguien después de tanto tiempo, Moonlight se quedará en Japón hasta que su contrato termine, ese es nuestro trato, luego podrá hacer lo que desee." "Espero que no vaya a durar mucho" dijo Bianchi abriendo la puerta más y dejándolos pasar, una señora también de cabello castaño pero corto, estaba cocinando algo cuando ellos entraron, volteó a ver quien era "¿Tu también eres amiga de Tsu-kun?" preguntó la dama, "Me temo que no, señora Sawada" dijo la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia "simplemente conozco a Reborn" "oh" dijo la señora sonriendo "entonces eres amiga de Reborn-kun, bienvenida, llámame Nana por favor" "Gracias" oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse y escucharon la voz de Tsunayoshi anunciándose y a sus amigos. La castaña se volteó inmediatamente y vio que ademas de los tres que había visto camino del parque, se había añadido un joven de cabello castaño claro, largo y lacio, que cubría casi completamente uno de sus ojos azules, la chica no se pudo contener a la vista del chico "¡Basil!" Exclamó y corrió a abrazarlo, ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos alrededor excepto de Reborn. "¿Luna?" Preguntó sorprendido el joven apartando a la chica un poco para poder distinguir su cara, al distinguir los ojos dorados, y el cabello castaño oscuro, no pudo hacer más que sonreír "¡eres tú! No has cambiado nada, ¿cómo es posible?" dijo abrazándola de nuevo. "¿Ustedes se conocen?" preguntaron los otros tres (Gokudera tratando de evitar el contacto visual con su hermana) y Bianchi mientras Nana sonreía y pensaba en cuanto extrañaba a su esposo, Iemitsu y volvía a la cocina. "Claro que se conocen" Reborn respondió "Moonlight y Basil fueron compañeros, e incluso se decía que estuvieron a punto de casarse hace dos años" La expresión de sorpresa en las caras de los otros cuatro se hacía más evidente. "Es una larga historia" dijo Basil todavía abrazando a Luna, la expresión de su rostro denotaba completa felicidad, mientras que el de la chica solo mostraba una sonrisa sincera, pero sin llegar a sus ojos, los cuales seguían vacíos de toda emoción. "Vamos" dijo Reborn ya sobre el barandal de la escalera "podrán contarla en la habitación de Tsuna" "¿EH?" Vongola Décimo dijo inesperadamente "¿Por qué siempre en mi habitación?" "Por que no hay otro lugar por ahora" dijo Reborn, subiendo ya la escalera, todos, menos Bianchi lo siguieron y se acomodaron en distintos lugares de la habitación. "No sabía que tenías otro nombre, Moonlight" dijo Reborn por fin. "Eso es porque no dejo que mucha gente me conozca, actualmente nada más las personas adentro de esta casa conocen mi verdadero nombre" la aludida respondió Reborn asintió "Ella es Moonlight, mejor conocida como Mujer Demonio, aunque como vimos hace poco, ninguno de estos es su verdadero nombre" el niño sonrió."¿Mujer Demonio?" preguntó Gokudera. "Los rumores dicen" continuó Reborn "que ella es un híbrido entre un demonio y un humano" Ante las palabras de Reborn, Luna empezó a reirse, "¿eso es lo que dicen? ¡Qué patético!" dijo entre risas "aunque tiene algo de verdad, sí soy un híbrido, pero entre un elfo y un vampiro, éso es una diferencia" dijo recuperando la seriedad. Todos en el cuarto la miraron con curiosidad. "De cualquier modo" dijo Reborn, rompiendo el silencio "¿por qué no nos muestras por qué te llaman Mujer Demonio?" Luna dudó. "De acuerdo" dijo finalmente, se acercó a Basil, y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que los chicos en el cuarto se sintieran fuera de lugar; al contacto de sus labios, la chica empezó a cambiar, su piel de por sí pálida se volvió casi completamente blanca, su cabello castaño se volvió negro, más oscuro que una noche sin iluminación alguna y sus orejas se volvieron afiladas hacia arriba, la chica separó sus labios de los de Basil y al abrir sus ojos, pudieron ver que uno seguía siendo dorado, pero el otro era de color verde claro, y ambos tenían pupilas verticales, la chica sonrió, mostrando los dientes, los caninos se habían vuelto colmillos largos y afilados. Los rostros de los chicos a su alrededor, excepto por Basil, que simplemente se veía sorprendido, y Reborn, mostraban ambos embelesamiento y repulsión, hacia el rostro de la Mujer Demonio. "No es tu forma completa" dijo Reborn "Cierto, " respondió a chica "pero creo que ha sido suficiente para que crean en lo que soy, y no tengo ganas de mostrar mi fuerza total a ellos, no la soportarían" Reborn asintió "esta es la primera vez que tomo esta forma voluntariamente" concluyó la chica con una sonrisa que tampoco llegó a sus ojos. "La pregunta es" Gokudera dijo "para 'liberar' esa forma, necesitas besar a..." señaló a Basil con un movimiento de cabeza, Luna casi no pudo controlar la risa, se cubrió la boca con una mano para que no se pudiera ver su ligera sonrisa. "Me temo que estás equivocado Gokudera" dijo ella "no es necesario para mi 'transformación'" "Entonces, ¿por que...?" preguntó Tsuna "Por que quise" interrumpió la chica "eso, y que Basil estaba algo nervioso, ya no te sientes tan mal, ¿verdad?" dijo ella mirando hacia el chico, quien solamente negó con la cabeza "Me alegro" dijo ella y pensó "esta vez no iré a ningún lado, Basil, no falta mucho para que tu vida deje de estar en peligro". Ella volvió a la forma con la que había llegado. "Bueno" dijo bostezando, "supongo que va a ser todo por hoy" se levantó "Tsunayoshi-san, ¿crees que tu madre tenga reparos en dejar que me queda aquí por esta noche?" "Uhm" dijo Tsuna por toda respuesta "No los tendrá" respondió Reborn en su lugar, "de hecho estaría feliz por tenerte aquí, con tantos niños que cuidar" Luna asintió "de acuerdo" dijo "iré a hablar con ella entonces" dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los cuatro chicos a merced de Reborn. "Vaya" Yamamoto dijo por primera vez desde que llegara a casa de Tsuna "es una chica muy interesante, tienes suerte Basil". "Tal vez" dijo este por toda respuesta. "Cierto, Basil, ¿que pasó entre tú y Moonlight?" preguntó Tsuna. "No deberías preguntar cosas tan personales, Tsuna" lo regañó Reborn "No, está bien" dijo Basil "Sawada-dono tiene razón, debo aclarar mi relación con ella. Luna y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años, nadie podía seguirla con su estilo de pelea, siempre ha sido así, entonces, me volví su compañero, pude aguantar, tiene un estilo muy extraño, su habilidad de esconder completamente sus verdaderos sentimientos en cualquier momento le ha sido muy útil; de todos sus compañeros, fui yo el que mas tiempo duró con ella, nos volvimos amigos, y con el tiempo, nuestros lazos se fueron estrechando, hasta hace dos años." La voz del chico se llenó de tristeza y cerró los ojos "ella y yo habíamos prometido estar juntos siempre, y, yo la quería, mucho, ella siempre me decía que quería dejar de ser una asesina y formar una familia; no buscábamos nada más, pero ella un día desapareció, sin decirme una palabra, sólo una nota, que decía que no la buscara más, el problema es que ella no me habría dejado así, a veces me preguntaba si se acordaba de mí, o que ponía a pensar en que habría pasado para que cambiara su opinión sobre mí, no podía dejar de extrañarla, y... creo que eso es todo." La habitación se llenó de silencio, ni siquiera un sólo ruido venía de el piso de abajo; de pronto, llegó el sonido de risas del piso de abajo, "llegaron los niños" dijo Yamamoto "parece que se divierten". "Debería irme" dijo Basil, Reborn asintió "Será mejor no despertar el pasado por ahora" dijo. "Bien" dijo Yamamoto "nos vemos mañana, Tsuna" y salió del cuarto, Basil lo siguió. "Una chica extraña" dijo Gokudera "no me fío de ella" "¿eh?" preguntó Tsuna "No te preocupes Decimo, no dejaré que te haga daño" dijo Gokudera antes de salir del cuarto también. "Me pregunto que habrá hecho Maman para cenar" dijo Reborn. "Espera, Reborn" dijo Tsuna "¿Por qué estaba ella aquí?" "Por que yo la llamé, claro" dijo Reborn antes de salir, Tsuna lo siguió corriendo tras él hasta el ya casi lleno comedor. Luna estaba jugando con I-pin y Lambo en una orilla, alejados lo más posible de la mesa que estaban sirviendo Nana y Bianchi, por fortuna, podían ver que la cena no la había cocinado esta última, si no, habrían caído envenenados. "Oh, Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun" dijo Nana al verlos entrar "Luna-chan se va estar quedando con nosotros por un tiempo, dijo que nada más por hoy, pero, yo creo que se puede quedar todo lo que quiera" "Buena idea Maman" dijo Reborn "Luna estará mejor si se queda con gente que conoce" "Muchas gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí, Nana" dijo Luna en lo que jugaba con los niños, "espero no causar molestias" "No te preocupes, Luna, cualquier amigo de Reborn es bienvenido aquí" "Luna" llamó Bianchi, la aludida miró hacia ella "¿Qué es lo más importante en el mundo?" preguntó Bianchi. "¿Eh?¿Tienes que preguntar eso ahora?" preguntó Tsuna. "¿Tienes algún problema?" le respondió Bianchi sacando dos bandejas con comida venenosa "No, claro que no" dijo Tsuna asustado "El amor" dijo Luna ignorando los que acababa de acontecer. "¿Disculpa?" le preguntó Bianchi. "Creo que el amor es lo más importante en el mundo" dijo la castaña haciéndole cosquillas a Lambo. Bianchi asintió y sonrió levemente en aceptación. "I-pin, Lambo, la cena está lista" anunció Nana. "Será mejor que vayan" dijo Luna sonriendo "jugaremos más tarde" Los niños corrieron a sentarse sobre las sillas, y Luna se levantó, todos estaban sentados ya. Al terminar la cena, los niños fueron a dormir, y Luna salió al patio de la casa, la luna iluminaba el cielo entre los borrones de nubes, haciendo que su pálida piel se viera en veces gris, en veces azul. Se sentó sobre el pasto que rodeaba la casa y miró al cielo. En el techo de una de las casas vecinas, Hibari Kyouya, estaba sentado, observándola. "Algo me indicó que viniera aquí" pensó "pero parece no haber nada diferente a lo normal, aunque, a ella nunca la había visto" después de unos minutos, Luna se levantó del suelo y volvió a entrar a la casa. Hibari se fue poco después.


	2. Chapter 2

Al bajar Tsuna las escaleras a la mañana siguiente que Luna llegara a Namimori, escuchó voces en la cocina.  
- Sawada-sama en serio, no quisiera ser una molestia para usted.  
- Pero Luna-chan, no es ningún problema si te quedas aquí.  
- Madame, en serio no quiero molestarla, veo que tiene a mucha gente quedándose aquí ya...  
- No te preocupes, niña, de todas maneras, me gusta tener gente alrededor.  
- Cuando menos, permita que le pague de alguna manera.  
Cuando Tsuna entró a la cocina de su casa, lo que vio fue a Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo y Reborn ya sentados a la mesa y desayunando, y a su madre y a Luna hablando y cocinando.  
- Buenos días, Tsu-kun. - saludó Nana a su hijo.  
- Hola mamá - respondió Tsuna mientras se sentaba él también.  
- Luna, hay un modo en que podrías fácilmente pagarle a Maman - Reborn dijo.  
- ¡Lambo-san quiere más arroz! - Lambo dijo desde su silla.  
- ¡No seas egoísta Lambo! - le respondió la pequeña china.  
La chica volteó - ¿Cómo? - preguntó, sirviendo arroz por tercera vez a Lambo esa mañana.  
- Puedes cuidar a los niños en su lugar - respondió Reborn, tomando el plato de Tsuna, éste le lanzó un "¡Oye Reborn!", luego de lo que Reborn le dió un patada - Así Maman podrá estar libre para otras cosas.  
- Buen punto, Sawada-sama, en ese caso, yo me encargo de los niños. - La chica se volvió a voltear.  
- Está bien - Nana accedió.  
Tsuna salió de su casa corriendo para la escuela, encontrándose en el camino con Gokudera y Yamamoto como siempre y seguidos de Reborn.

- Bien, entonces, los llevaré al parque hoy - dijo Luna en el vestibulo de la casa seguida por los tres niños. - La veremos más tarde Sawada-sama.  
- ¡Lambo va a jugar mucho! - dijo el pequeño con la pijama de vaca.  
- Claro Lambo, claro - dijo Luna abriendo la puerta. - No te alejes mucho nada más. Vamos I-pin, Fuuta.  
Luna les sonrió y los niños la siguieron fuera.

- Oye, Décimo - Gokudera dijo en el camino a la escuela.  
- ¿Eh? - Tsuna respondió.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica esa?  
- Uhm...  
- Maman, la convenció de quedarse - Reborn respondió en lugar de Tsuna.  
- ¿Otro más?  
- Ella cuidará a los niños, -Tsuna dijo - ¿recuerdas lo que Basil dijo sobre ella?  
- ¿La parte que fue su compañero de batalla o que estuvieron saliendo?  
- Que ella quiere tener una familia. - Reborn dijo.  
- O eso - Gokudera no le había dado importancia a la mitad de lo que había dicho Basil la noche anterior.  
- Pues, está bien, ¿no? - Yamamoto dijo - después de todo, es lo que quiere.  
- Tal vez... Oye, Reborn, ¿crees que Basil todavía la quiera? - Tsuna preguntó.  
- ¿Quien sabe? - respondió el arcobaleno.  
Los tres chicos siguieron su camino hacia el edificio de la escuela, mientras Reborn se quedó sobre una barda cercana.  
- Ésa chica tal vez sepa más de la familia que lo que cualquiera creería - dijo a sí mismo. - Después de lo que ha vivido, nadie más lo creería.

En el parque, Luna y los niños estaban jugando a "la trae".  
- ¡Lambo! - I-pin decía - ¡no se usan granadas cuando juegas!  
- Lambo, I-pin tiene razón, deja las granadas, ¿entendido?  
- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me atraparán! - el niño respondía y lanzaba granadas como loco, las cuales Luna recogía y desactivaba rápidamente.  
- ¡Lambo, no es justo! - Fuuta decía esquivando una granada por quinta vez consecutiva. - Luna-nee, !míralo!  
- Lo sé Fuuta, pero no quiso dejar las cosas esas en casa de Vongola.  
- ¡Lambo! ¡Ya basta! - la niña dijo cuando Lambo le jaló el pelo.  
- Si no dejas de hacer eso, no te doy dulces en la tarde, Lambo - amenazó Luna en un tono juguetón, al ver las lágrimas del niño, lo abrazó y se apresuró a añadir - Vamos, no te pongas triste, juguemos a otra cosa.  
- ¡Las Escondidas! - gritó el niño sin perder tiempo, y la chica sonrió.  
- Está bien - dijo - yo cuento - se volteó de cara hacia un árbol y empezó a niños se escondieron rápidamente. - Veamos - dijo la chica cuando terminó de contar - un, dos tres, por Fuuta que está detrás de ése árbol - el niño salió de donde Luna había dicho y fue hacia ella diciendo "No es justo, me escondí bien" por lo bajo.  
Sin esperar nada, Lambo salió de los arbustos entre los que se había escondido - ¡JAJAJA! - gritó - ¡Nunca encontrarán a Lambo!  
-Te descubriste tu sólo, tonto - dijo I-pin sacando la cabeza de la copa de un árbol encima de donde Lambo se había escondido.  
- Un, dos, tres por I-pin - dijo Luna.  
- Y Lambo, - le siguió Fuuta - que están en ése árbol y ése arbusto.  
- No... llo... res... - Lambó empezó sacado lágrimas de sus ojos antes de salir corriendo.  
- ¡Lambo!¡Espera! - Luna lo llamó - ¡Rayos! Fuuta, quédate con I-pin, voy por Lambo, no se muevan de aquí por favor.  
El niño asintió y la chica corrió tras el niño. "Si sigue en ésa dirección" pensaba "llegará a la secundaria de Namimori, debo traerlo de vuelta antes que cause problemas a los Vongola" Alcanzó al niño justo en la puerta principal de la escuela.  
- ¡Te tengo! - exclamó cuando atrapó al niño - Te portaste muy mal, Lambo, deberías estar avergonzado. - dijo mientras lo llevaba afuera del territorio de la escuela en brazos.  
- Oye tú - Hibari llamó antes que cruzara el portón de la escuela. Luna volteó a ver quien le hablaba.  
Al ver a Hibari se quedó sin habla. "¿Alaude?" pensó "No, no lo es, no es posible que sea él".  
- ¿Me hablabas, prefecto? - preguntó Luna sin mostrar un sólo sentimiento en su cara y viendo la banda en la manga de su saco  
- ¿Quién eres y qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó el chico.  
- En cuanto a mi nombre, no tiene importancia - la chica sonrió falsamente - y de hecho, ya me iba, si no te molesta, no causaré problemas.  
- Eso no responde mi pregunta - el chico dio un paso hacia ella, y la chica pudo ver un arma a lo largo de su brazo.  
- El niño se me escapó, eso es todo - respondió la castaña en un tono de voz casi frío. - Ahora, si me permites, me iré. - Ella salió por el portón y corrió con Lambo en brazos hasta el parque.  
Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando llegaron, los otros dos niños seguían allí.  
-Supongo que tienen hambre, ¿no? - La chica dijo, fingiendo alegría, los niños asintieron. - Ok, vamos de vuelta a casa de Sawada.  
Los niños la siguieron de vuelta, encontrándose con Tsuna y sus amigos por el camino.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, Luna volvió a salir de la casa y se sentó en el jardín mirando a las estrellas.  
- ¿Qué te pareció nuestro Guardián de la Nube? - la voz de Reborn la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Se parece mucho a su predecesor - respondió la chica. El arcobaleno se sentó en seguida de ella.  
- Efectivamente, pero ¿qué piensas tú realmente? - insistió.  
- Es exactamente igual a él - la chica abrazó sus piernas y miró hacia el suelo. - Como si...  
- ¿Hubiera vuelto a la vida? - preguntó Reborn. Luna asintió. - No va a pasar lo mismo que hace doscientos cincuenta años, ¿aún te arrepientes de que haya pasado? - La chica siguió en silencio - No puedes seguirte lamentando por el pasado.  
- No puedo olvidarlo Reborn, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, el recuerdo de lo que él y yo vivimos me perseguirá por toda mi vida, como la culpa por ser la causa de su muerte.  
- ¿Basil lo sabe?  
- No he podido decírselo, yo... no quiero causarle daño.  
- Lo lastimaste cuando te fuiste.  
- Debía hacerlo o... Me amenazaron con matarlo si seguía con él, por suerte, mi contrato está por terminar, faltan dos meses, luego de eso, podré explicarle todo a Basil.  
- ¿Incluso tu tiempo con Alaude? - Reborn le preguntó.  
- Es tiempo que lo sepa, debe saberlo, será decisión suya si me acepta después.  
Reborn asintió.  
- Aunque... es posible que ya no me quiera luego, mi destino parece ser estar sola.  
- Probablemente no - dijo Reborn.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- La razón por la que te llamé, Moonlight, es por el joven que viste hoy.  
- ¿El décimo guardián de la nube?¿Qué le pasa?  
- No tiene que ver con él, tú tienes que superar tu pasado, ésa es la razón.  
- Hace tiempo que perdí las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien como Alaude.  
- Tu reacción hoy dice lo contrario, aunque... ¿esa técnica te la enseñó Alaude, cierto?  
- No, él me pidió que la perfeccionara, pero, no, yo la desarrollé, a partir de la primera familia Vongola.  
- Piénsalo, bien, deberás hacer uso de ésa técnica mucho luego. - dijo Reborn antes de irse.  
Luna suspiró, por unos segundos, su rostro mostró una profunda tristeza y derramó una sola lágrima, luego se levantó, miró una vez más hacia el cielo y entró a la casa.  
Escuchando entre las sombras, una niña pequeña estaba.  
- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Reborn. - dijo - Mi pequeño Basil va a salir muy mal, sea lo que sea que ocurra. - Luego desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos días después, el domingo, estaban Luna, Basil y los niños regresando a casa de Tsuna cuando la mestiza sintió una energía amenazante y ya conocida para ella, que se dirigía hacia la secundaria de Namimori.

-Basil, lleva a los niños a casa de Vongola Decimo - dijo Luna sabiendo lo que tal energía significaba. El chico la miró sin entender bien a qué se refería. - Te explico después, Basil, hay algo que debo evitar.

-Entiendo - respondió. La chica corrió en dirección de la energía que había sentido "cuidate mucho" pensó Basil mientras sus ojos azules observaban el camino que habia tomado.

-Basilnii - la voz de Fuuta atrajo su atención de vuelta a lo que debía hacer - Lunanee va a estar bien, - el niño de ocho años sonrió - cree en ella, Basilnii.

-Gracias Fuuta - respondió el joven. - Bien, vamos a casa de Sawada-dono, nos estan esperando.

-¡Lambo va a comer mucho! - el niño de seis años gritó corriendo por la calle.

-¡Espera Lambo! - La pequeña I-pin lo siguió y Fuuta tambien.

-¡Niños no se alejen! - Basil corrió tras ellos, en dirección a casa de Tsuna.

Llegando a la secundaria Namimori, Luna comprobó lo que había pensado: Las criaturas que la habían alejado de su compañero, una organización de elfos oscuros, estaban ahí, probablemente buscándola, probablemente queriendo acabar con todo aquello que le pudiera traer recuerdos. Los vio desde el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, eran muchos, fácilmente podría encargarse de ellos, pero consumiría demasiado de su energía, y todos se habían juntado en el centro del patio de la escuela. De pronto, vio una figura vestida de negro saltar desde el techo de la escuela, hasta donde estaban los elfos, un humano, lo reconoció de cuando Lambo se había escapado hacia la escuela, el Guardián de la Nube luchaba ahora en el centro de la multitud para defender su escuela de los intrusos, y estaba siendo fácilmente rápidamente tomó una decisión. Sin importar lo que dijera Reborn, ella debía protegerlo como no había podido proteger a Alaude. La chica tomó su verdadera forma y saltó hacia donde estaba el joven. Formando una barrera alrededor de ellos con un radio de 5 metros.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó el prefecto entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Un humano no puede vencer a criaturas como éstas - respondió la chica - déjame pelear a tu lado.

-No es necesario - dijo el de ojos azules. - Puedo arreglármelas.

-Cuando menos - insistió la chica - permíteme curarte Hibari-kun.

El joven no le respondió, más por la sorpresa de que esta chica a la que nunca había visto, conociera su nombre y lo llamara con tanta familiaridad.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un "esta bien" - dijo la chica cansada de esperar una respuesta. Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara ligeramente, sin embargo, pudo notar la diferencia pues las múltiples heridas que había recibido durante el corto combate, se cerraron inmediatamente.

-Quitaré la barrera en unos momentos, - dijo la chica devolviendo la atención de Hibari de vuelta a la realidad. - Deberás estar listo para entonces - terminó caminando hacia una orilla de el espacio.

-Espera - la detuvo el joven.

-¿Si? - le preguntó ella.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - le preguntó el joven.

La chica sonrió en su dirección. - Me llaman Moonlight, Hibari-kun.

Moonlight disolvió la barrera a su alrededor y desapareció entre la multitud de elfos oscuros que la empezó a atacar. Hibari no pudo ver por dónde se había ido, pues él también estaba siendo atacado, y a pesar de las heridas que seguía recibiendo, pudo alejar de su escuela a la mayoría de los intrusos, dejando a algunos inconscientes sobre el suelo del patio. Volviendo a su lugar usual en el techo de la escuela, Hibari recordó lo que había pasado en su encuentro con la chica de cabello negro y el desconocido sentimiento que había despertado en él, sin embargo, no pudo evitar encontrar algunas similitudes en ella con la chica castaña que había aparecido pocos días antes en la escuela para recoger a un pequeño que se le había escapado.

"Moonlight, ¿eh?" pensó antes de quedarse dormido sobre el techo de la escuela.

Una pequeña de menos de un año con cabello negro y un mechón blanco con un ojo rojo y otro negro se acercó al joven prefecto.

-Y así, - dijo - es como nuestra historia vuelve a repetirse, Akuma Onna.

En casa de Tsuna, ya de noche, Basil había empezado a preocuparse por Luna, después de todo había prometido explicarlo después, probablemente todo, tal vez solo lo que había pasado esa tarde. En eso estaba pensando cuando se le acercó la pequeña de cabello extraño.

-Todo bien, Basil? - le preguntó.

-¡Xian! - dijo Basil feliz - Hace tanto tiempo, ¿como estás?

-Yo estoy bien, Basil, ¿pero tú, hijo? - preguntó Xian.

Basil bajó la mirada. - La volví a encontrar - dijo finalmente. - O mejor dicho ella me encontró.

-Lo sé, lo sé - la niña del ojo rojo respondió, acariciando el pelo castaño claro de su hijo adoptivo. - Debes preguntarle, Basil - el chico la miró - debes saber la verdad sobre ella, está lista para eso, ella te lo dirá, pero debes pedírselo, o se te pasará la oportunidad.

-¿La verdad? - El ojiazul preguntó. Xian asintió - ¿Cuál verdad?

-Sobre su origen, - La del mechón blanco respondió - Tu eres probablemente la única persona a la que le mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos, Basil, pídele que te cuente todo, sin ocultarte nada, y que te deje ver lo que siente.

Reborn se acercó a los dos.

-Cuanto tiempo, Xian - dijo sorprendido de ver a la pequeña.

-Reborn - respondió la niña - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Protejo a los Vongola, la pregunta es, ¿que haces tú aquí?

-Veo a mi hijo - respondió Xian.

-La Akuma Onna va a decidir por sí misma si le dirá la verdad a Basil o no. - El arcobaleno del sol le dijo.

-Reborn-dono - dijo Basil - no la llame así.

-¡Ya llegué! - Oyó todo el mundo la voz de Luna viniendo de la puerta principal - perdón por tardar...

-Lunanee! Volviste! - Oyeron a Fuuta gritar, por la puerta corrediza del jardín, pudieron ver a la joven abrazando al niño mientras los otros dos pequeños corrían hacia ella. Basil soltó un suspiro sin poder contenerse viendo como la chica sonreía verdaderamente estando en contacto con los pequeños. Sintiendo su mirada, la chica volteó a verlo, y le sonrió a él también, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco y latiera más rápidamente. La chica dejó a los niños en el piso y los mandó a jugar. Luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Basil, Xian y Reborn.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Basil - dijo sentándose enseguida de él. - Se me atravesó algo que debía hacer y bueno, resulta que me perdí otra vez.

-Está bien, estás aquí que es lo que cuenta. - el joven le respondió.

-Akuma Onna - dijo Xian.

-Dama de Sangre - respondió Luna en cuanto reconoció a la pequeña.

-No se llamen por esos nombres, Luna, Xian - Basil les pidió.

-Está bien, Basil, estoy acostumbrada - Luna le dijo "llevo siglos siendo llamada así" pensó.

-Luna, tiene razón, no hay necesidad en que las defiendas - Reborn dijo.

-Por cierto, Basil - la chica añadió - hay algo que debo decirte.

-Será mejor dejarlos solos - dijo Xian.

-Estoy de acuerdo, contigo - respondió el otro pequeño.

Ambos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ellos.

-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó el joven.

-Pensé que debería dejarlo para después, pero, creo que será mejor decírtelo todo ahora, Basil, te voy a decir la verdad desde que entré a la familia Vongola por primera vez, y quiero que escuches cada palabra.

-Lo haré - le aseguró Basil tomando su mano - siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, lo prometí entonces, y lo prometo ahora. Pero debo pedirte - continó el ojiazul - que me digas la verdad con tu forma original y con tus sentimientos reales, Luna.

-Entiendo - le respondió la Akuma Onna volviéndo a su forma original.

Kyouya Hibari había vuelto al techo de una casa vecina a la de Sawada, viendo con total claridad lo que pasaba en el jardín y reconociendo a la chica como la que había ido a recoger a aquel niño, al ver como habían dejado a Basil y a Luna solos y como ella se transformaba en la joven de cabello negro que viera antes sus sospechas sobre quien eraz realmente quedaron aclaradas, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, al verla tan cerca de el chico de cabello castaño claro.


	4. Chapter 4

-Bien- dijo la mestiza mirando a los ojos a su antiguo compañero - hay cosas que sabes sobre, mí, cosas que el resto del mundo no sabe, pero, en realidad, nadie sabe mucho sobre mi pasado.

"¿Qué esta diciendo?" se preguntó Kyouya Hibari al ver los labios de la joven moverse, pero sin poder oír nada, bajó a la calle y se subió al árbol que comunicaba la casa de Sawada con esta, entonces pudo oír su voz otra vez.

-¿Qué más tendría que saber sobre tu pasado, Luna? - preguntó Basil.

-Te pido que por favor esperes a que termine de contar cuando menos la mitad de mi relato,- Luna dijo, sus ojos bicolores brillando en la ligera luz - entonces responderé a tus preguntas.

-Está bien - respondió Basil - Continúa

-Una de las cosas que casi nadie sabe, excepto tal vez uno o dos de los arcobalenos, es que en realidad tengo mucha más edad que la que aparento- El muchacho la miró sorprendido. - Esto es por que mi sangre está maldita - continuó la chica - no envejecería a más de veinticinco, es el ciclo natural que habría seguido, pero, algo ocurrió, hace mucho tiempo, que me maldijo aún más, y no puedo pasar de la apariencia de diecisiete. - Kyouya desde su escondite se interesó un poco más en lo que ella decía - En realidad, tengo alrededor de doscientos cincuenta años, Basil. - Ambos jóvenes, el que estaba junto a ella y el que la escuchaba escondido, la miraron aún más sorprendidos. El chico castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un gesto de la blanca mano de la chica lo detuvo - Como sabes, Basil, vine a nacer a este mundo por la unión de un vampiro y un elfo, no conocí a mi padre, viví con mi madre hasta que cumplí seis años. Ella era una elfa muy hermosa - Luna miró hacia las estrellas, recordando la imagen de su madre - era albina, y su piel y cabello parecían hechos de plata, sin embargo, sus ojos eran verdes, aún más hermosos que las hojas nacientes en primavera. - La chica miró hacia su amigo - Cuando tenía cinco años fue cuando conocí a la persona que robó mi corazón por primera vez - ambos chicos pusieron atención, una sombra pequeña apareció en el techo de la casa donde Hibari había estado hacia poco.

-Vaya, Luna, al fin decidiste contar tu historia - la sombra dijo en un volumen bajo, como para sí mismo.

-Alaude apareció un día en el bosque donde estaba nuestra casa, - al oír el nombre del primer Guardián de la Nube, ambos jóvenes, Hibari y Basil sintieron un escalofrío - mi madre me dijo que podíamos confiar en él, y lo hice, confié en él, era una buena persona, y de vez en cuando iba a visitarnos, luego un día, Alaude, vino y me dijo que cuidaría de mí, que mi madre le había pedido que me llevara con él, y que ella estaría bien. Yo hice caso, mi madre se despidió de nosotros y me fui con Alaude, me pregunto aún, si ella aún está viva, la extraño. - La chica guardó silencio mirando hacia el cielo nocturno una vez más.

Basil la observó, de pronto se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a esa joven, y sentía grandes deseos de saberlo todo sobre ella, al igual que el presidente de prefectos de la secundaria Namimori, quien los observaba desde el árbol.

-Entonces, - la joven de ojos bicolor continuó - viví con Alaude, cada vez que él salía me llevaba con él, en una de esas veces, nos encontramos con Giotto y buena parte de su grupo de vigilantes. Aún recuerdo lo que dijo cuando me vio escondida detrás de la gabardina que siempre usaba Alaude: "¡Qué adorable niña! ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?" todavía no cumplía yo los siete años cuando esto pasó, como no conocía a ninguno, me aferré con fuerza a la gabardina de Alaude y me escondí detrás de él. Sin embargo, Giotto fue siempre muy amable conmigo, cuando crecí, iba a veces a las reuniones en lugar de Alaude, y era aceptada como su representante, no me llevaba muy bien con Daemon Spade, o Lampo, a Alaude en realidad no le agradaba nadie, pero por alguna razón, G. no me aceptaba en absoluto, Giotto solía defender mi posición en el grupo diciendo que era la acompañante de Alaude, pero, nunca vi que G. mirara de un modo tan frío a nadie más. Viví con Alaude por muchos años, cuando cumplí diecisiete, él me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepté - Basil bajó la mirada, mientras Hibari sentía otra punzada de celos, esta vez hacia su predecesor - sin embargo - la mirada de la joven se cargó de dolor al recordarlo - poco después, nos atacaron a Alaude y a mí, lo mataron, y yo o pude hacer nada para impedirlo, pues me habían atrapado y él me había pedido que actuara como humana todo el tiempo posible. - Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las blancas mejillas de Luna, y Basil pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero ella lo rechazó levantando una mano. - Al funeral asistimos Giotto, G. y yo, fue entoces cuando gané mi segunda maldición: no podré envejecer a más de diecisiete años, hasta que haya encontrado a alguien que me ame de verdad y que yo pueda amar, alguien que no muera por mi culpa. - La pequeña sombra sonrió al oír las palabras de la mestiza, mientras Hibari y Basil mostraban una exprsión difícil de descifrar. - Luego de eso - la joven continuó - Giotto me dijo que no necesitaba quedarme sola, y me vine con él a Japón, cuando dejó Italia, muy a pesar de las objecioes de G. Trabajé el resto de la vida de Giotto para él, cuando me dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera - los ojos bicolores de la chica se ensombrecieron - siendo parte y extranjera del grupo Vongola, no, la ahora mafia Vongola, fui por todo el mundo, aprendi muchas cosas, conocí a los arcobaleno incluso antes de que llegaran a ser lo que son, pero seguí en soledad, a menos que se me llamara para un trabajo, y haciendo cosas por mi propia cuenta. Hasta que te asignaron como mi copañero, Basil - La chica lo miró, una débil sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro - al prinicpio, te comportabas como todos lo demás, pero, cambiaste tu actitud hacia mí, nunca entendí por qué, pero te o agradezco, sin embargo - la cara de la joven se ensombreció de nuevo - ocurrió lo de hace dos años, amenazaron con terminar con tu vida, si no me alejaba de tí, a ellos no les gustan las mezclas de sangre, el trato era que no te vería por dos años, y durante ese tiempo, trabajaría para ellos, si supieran que estoy aquí... - la chica suspiró - el trato vence dentro de un mes y medio, y deberé de seguir sus órdenes hasta entonces. Eso es todo lo que tego que contar. - Terminó la chica con la cabeza baja.

La sonrisa de la pequeña sombra se había borrado completamente, el joven de cabello negro que observaba a la mestiza siguió en silencio, sin entender mucho de lo que había dicho ella, Basil, la abrazó, ella sólo apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho.

-Gracias por contarme, Luna - murmuró Basil. - Ven - dijo soltándola y levantándose - volvamos adentro.

La chica negó con la cabeza - No - dijo mientras recuperaba su disfraz- estaré aquí afuera por un rato más, te alcanzaré luego.

-Entiendo - respondió el chico, inclinándose y besando la frente de su antigua compañera - no tardes demasiado. - dijo antes de irse.

La chica miró hacia el cielo, la luna brillaba con intensidad, a pesar de que no estaba en su mejor posición. Viendo que ella no iba a hacer nada más, Kyouya Hibari, se alejó, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Gracias por escuchar tú también, Hibari-kun" pensó la chica oyendo el sonido de las ramas. Una vez el joven de cabello negro estuvo a la distancia suficiente, la pequeña sombra bajó del techo vecino cayendo frente a la mestiza.

-Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo, Fon - dijo ella al ver al arcobaleno de la tormenta.

-Me sorprende que te hayas saltado esa parte, Luna - dijo el niño acercándose un poco más.

-¿Cuál parte? - preguntó la chica fingiendo inocencia, y tomando al pequeño, lo puso en su regazo y empezó a acariciar el negro cabello de Fon.

-Que ibas a tener un hijo con Alaude - respondió el arcobaleno rojo.

-Oh, eso - Luna dijo, bajando la mirada. - Nadie está listo para saber eso.

-¿Nadie? - inquirió Fon volteando a ver a la chica, al ver los dorados ojos llenos de lágrimas suspiró - Deberías dejar ir tu pasado, Luna - dijo acaricando la mejilla de la joven, y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dentro por no poder cuidarla el modo que debería.

La joven no respondió, solamente cerró los ojos dejando caer dos delgados hilos de lágrimas que resbalaron haste que uno alcanzó la pequeña mano del arcobaleno.

-A veces me pregunto - dijo Fon - ¿qué fue lo que pasó con ese niño?

Ahora fue Luna la que suspiró. - Murió - dijo, el arcobaleno la miró sorprendido al oír su confesión - después de la muerte de su padre, según tengo entendido, de todas maneras no habría podido sobrevivir, no lo aborté, solamete, dejó de vivir.

-Ya veo - respondió Fon abrazándola lo mejor que podía - siento haber preguntado eso.

-No te preocupes - dijo la joven. - Fue hace mucho tiempo, no tiene importancia.

A pesar de sus palabras, Fon podía ver que no era así.

-Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, Luna - dijo - desde que nos conociste, incluso ahora.

-Lo sé, Fon - la mestiza respondió - Lo sé.

Luna lo levantó de su regazo, y se puso de pie, luego colocó al arcobaleno en el piso. - Cuidate mucho Fon - dijo y empezó a alejarse.

-Luna - la detuvo el arcobaleno, ella volteó - No subestimes tu suerte, nunca lo hagas.

-Gracias - respondió ella con una triste sonrisa y desapareció entra las sombras de la noche.

-Ya veo - Xian dijo saliendo del otro lado del jardín. - Así que todavía la quieres, Fon.

El arcobaleno volteó a ver a la verdadera líder - Buenas noches, Xian - dijo ignorando lo que la niña había dicho.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía - la pequeña respondió - no importa lo que hagas, no me puedes engañar a mí, quieres poder abrazarla como antes, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo - el arcobaleno rojo respondió.

-¿Ah no? - preguntó Xian. - Yo creo que sí, después de todo, soy la única que puede devolverte a tu forma original.

Fon intentó ignorarla, pero sabía que lo que ella dijo era cierto.

-Cuando quieras, sólo dime, Fon - dijo Xian antes de alejarse - nos vemos.


End file.
